Silent Sheets
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: 1x04 deleted scene - "Your father stole Jade, but you can't let her go, can you? Oh don't worry, I haven't told him you're still sleeping together." What if after returning from making his deal with the Widow, Ryder came back to his room that night and discovered he was not alone... Ryder/Jade. Oneshot.
A/N: Ok, I know Jade broke things off with Ryder in episode 4, and while it's totally possible Lydia just wasn't aware of that, I think the look on Ryder's face when his mother informs him in the season finale that she knows of his secret affair with Jade suggests that maybe they made up and we just weren't shown it. Here's a hidden scene happening near the end of episode 4 when maybe that reconciliation that could have happened really did. This fic ends in an m-rated scene, fyi.

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. For entertainment purposes only. I don't own the characters, but man, if I did, this scene _so_ would've been in the episode.

…

Ryder's mind was still spinning when he came within sight of the Fort. He had been offered no transportation on his way home from the Widow's hide out, which had aggravated him, considering the fact that they'd kidnapped him. All things considered though, he was doing the dirty work for a larger, well-deserved prize. Walking home a long distance wasn't too much to ask.

He'd made a deal with the Widow, but he wasn't going to be stupid about it. If he was as naïve as he'd accused Jade of being, he'd have told the Widow right then who exactly the boy was that she was searching for. She'd hardly be pleased that he'd manhandled M.K. and set his execution for the very next morning, only to be thwarted by the clipper his father regarded as more worthy than his son.

" _He doesn't believe in you. He never has. I hear your own mother cast you aside as well."_

The Widow knew far too much about him already. Enough humiliation had spread far and wide that even in hiding the woman who thought she was Baron knew the reason behind his insecurities and vengeful spite. She took advantage of them. So now he would take advantage of the one thing she wanted. There had to be a reason for that.

 _Why did M.K. matter so much to her? He was a boy – a colt. And a rude, reckless, stupid one at that. The Widow's army of clippers – butterflies, as they were known, were all young girls._

It was a puzzle he knew he would fixate on a great deal before he would ever turn M.K. over to her. He was keeping that pendant too. He would find the answers behind it and discover all the Widow's secrets before he gave her what he wanted. And he would get what he wanted first.

But that was a battle he would take on in the morning. For now he would go to bed and sleep more peacefully than he had since Jade had stopped sneaking into his bedroom to remain with his father or even secluded in her own room.

He stopped right before he slipped in through the back door. His mind was swimming with images and scenes involving the two of them together. He didn't want to think it but when she wasn't with _him_ , all Ryder's thoughts of her were forever intertwined with his father. Why he'd ever sought his father's love and respect was beyond him now. If Quinn could be taken down, _he_ would be Baron and Jade would be free to be with him. He knew deep down it was what she wanted. Every smile, every laugh, all her generosity towards his father, both in bed and out, was a show to keep her out of trouble. It was a heavy role to play, but he treated her exceptionally well, and, though he hated to admit it, things would have gotten very bad for her if she'd rejected the baron who had protected her since she'd been orphaned at a young age.

He shook his head and walked quietly down the hall till he reached the grand staircase that rounded up to the second floor. He made it past his mother's room, his father's, and much farther down where his room lay vacant. He sighed, wishing he'd never thought of Jade in the past few minutes because now he sensed his dreams would become nightmares and not glorious visions of his victory to come.

There was movement in the hall ahead of him. His gaze fixed on the cause of it and then made his blood run cold. It was late, but not too late, that Jade wouldn't just be taking a little while to prep another night with his father. That was certainly how he had found her last night, staring woefully into a mirror, all dolled up like a queen and wanting to be as far from her betrothed king as possible. It no doubt took energy to appear convincing.

Seeing her now made the visions in his head real. She had spotted him as well and stopped moving, but he would not wait for her to pass him on the way to his father's. He couldn't stand knowing she was going there, being unable to deny what was the source of any stifled noises just a few rooms over. He held her gaze a few moments longer and then slipped inside his bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

He wanted to wait for her to pass before moving, but he couldn't hear even the shuffling of footsteps or the graceful light walk that was so much a part of her, and what had made it so easy for her to sneak away to his bedroom when his father had proved too busy or tired for her, or when he simply wanted to be alone.

He moved away from the door and started to undress. Jacket, vest, unbuttoning his shirt and then slipping it off his shoulders. His hand had just brushed his belt when he heard the quiet of the door opening and something slipping in after it. The door closed softly again, and slowly Ryder turned to see what had followed him into his private sanctuary.

There she stood. The angel that caused him so much agony. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say and he dared not raise his voice.

She moved across the room in a rush and just before she pulled his head down to kiss him, she whispered, "Don't say anything," and he didn't.

He took her in his arms as if there had been no argument between them. As if she hadn't broken all ties with him and insisted it was _for his own good_ , just as his mother had. When her fingers mussed his hair and she brought him closer, his hands ran down her back and pushed the robe off her shoulders. He shuddered when he realized that as per tradition, she was wearing nothing underneath.

His lips moved to her neck and her shoulders, her collarbone and the valley between her breasts.

"Ryder," she gasped, and he smiled against her skin.

He raised his head and looked into her dazed eyes.

"I thought you said to be quiet," he said one volume above a whisper.

She put a finger to his lips and then replaced it with her mouth. With practiced moves, she found his belt buckle and then everything left on his was in a puddle on the floor. Her hands skimmed his legs, his hips and his chest. When they wrapped around his neck again, he lifted her and carried her to his bed, burying them both beneath his sheets.

He kissed her and touched her unless her gliding nails turned into claws, demanding he be inside her. He couldn't believe this was happening – _really_ happening, when he was so certain it was all over. But he would not think about it now and ruin this magic between them. Things were still so fragile and could easily be undone or forgotten, at least by her who claimed to do all things for his safety, as if he couldn't protect himself.

He put those thoughts aside and left himself drown in her. He complied to the demands of her body until they were both writhing in the passion that so easily sprung to life in his private quarters.

When it was over, he collapsed on top of her, refusing to let her go. She was breathing hard and the oxygen would probably come to her quicker if he lightened some of his weight but he didn't want to see her rushing for the door, so he eased off no more than an inch. For a long while, she made no attempt to move and as unwise as he knew it was…he started to relax.

Before closed in her ecstasy, Jade opened her eyes and looked directly at him as he stared down at her.

"He's not in his room, Ryder…"

She let the sentence go unfinished and a hope flowered in him that, coupled with the events of the evening, made him more confident than ever. The unspoken meaning to her few words meant so much. She had come to his room, hoping he would be there, _intending_ that they would…

He eased off her some more, thinking maybe it wasn't so unwise now. Her eyes followed his movement and then she cuddled close. He wrapped his arm around her, breathing in the scent of her hair as he covered both of them with the light blanket before unused.

"I don't know how long I can…" she murmured, but he shook his head and her voice cut out.

"I know," he said and he felt her relax as well.

They were a dirty, little secret again, but as far as he was concerned, they wouldn't be for long.


End file.
